


Work Place Wooing

by Space_RangerStarr



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_RangerStarr/pseuds/Space_RangerStarr
Summary: Office au for Stanley and LeFou, because this au is highly requested and just darn adorable! Stanley has a crush on LeFou, the boss' assistant. Hilarity ensues as he tries to get his attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a FIC so please give me critical feedback!!!

Stanley sighed as LeFou sashayed past him, enjoying the view as the other man stopped nearby to speak to someone in another cubicle, bending over a bit to look at the screen where the worker was showing him something. Tom walked up and put a hand on the back of Stanley's chair, shaking his head.

  
"You're hopeless," he teased.

  
Stanley jumped, turning toward the other, "What? I-I was just lost in thought"

  
"Yeah, I can tell," Tom smirked, nodding his head toward LeFou.

Stanley said nothing, but just huffed and turned back to his computer. Was it really that obvious? Why did Tom always have to tease him? Dick walked over and looked at them curiously, sipping his mug of coffee. "What going on?"

"Nothing," Stanley insisted.

  
"He's a bit distracted"

  
"What, did that hot blond walk by?" Dick looked around hoping to see. Tom just laughed and Stanley resisted the urge to face palm.

  
"Guys, I should get back to work," he shooed them away quickly right as LeFou was walking by again. Stanley paused, face going blank.

  
LeFou smiled at them warmly. "Nice tie!" he shouted to Stanley as he passed.

  
Stanley's eyes widened like he had just ascended to another plane. Dick looked confused, as always, and Tom just smirked at Stan, slapping him on the back. "Yeah, nicd tie, Stanley~" he mocked.

  
"Shut up!" He glared at Tom, then quickly turned back to his computer. Though he knew he'd not get any work done, not now. His heart was racing. All becsuse of a silly compliment. But it wasn't silly coming from LeFou...

***

  
It was 9 am and they were in a meeting for a briefing. LeFou was at the head of the table explaining things and Stanley was watching intently, his face quite expressive as he listened attentively, as if this were of utmost importance. It was simple stuff, just a run through of their plans for the month, but to Stanley anything LeFou said was worthy of all his attention and concern. He wondered how the boss could push him around so much. Stanley respected his boss, sure, because well, he had to. He's his boss. If anyone wants to get anywhere around here the have to go along with him. But it was such a sin that LeFou wasn't appreciated more....

  
Stanley was jolted out of his revery by a slap to the back of the head by LeFou himself. He was now standing behind him, Dick, and Tom. Stanley stared up at him like he had been touched by an angel and Tom tried to cue him to tone it down a bit, but to no avail.

After the meeting Stanley began spending a lot of time by the water cooler, which was right outside of LeFou's office. Tom had to drag him away a couple of times before finally he revoked his water cooler priveldges, which meant intercepting him every time, much to Stanley's dissapointment.

"Just ask him out, already. Or at least talk to him!"

  
Stanley frowned a bit, "I...I don't know..."

  
"Listen, the staff party is next week. Maybe you can...bump into him then or something."

  
Stanley but his lip, considering it. He'd have to really work up his courage....

  
***

  
Stanley stood nervously at the edge of the dance floor. Their parent company was large, wealthy, and very extravagant. Everyone was dressed their best because their parties were more than just standing around and having awkward small talk. They were practically full on balls. Stanley adjusted his tie and stepped toward the people twirling around. He ended up dancing with a girl, but he kept working his way closer to LeFou. Somehow, finally, he ended up with the man in his arms, though it hardly seemed real. Surely this was a dream? He knew he had planned for this to happen all along but he still couldn't believe it had actually worked. He had taken dance lessons in the hopes of impressing him, but it took all of his energy and focus not to melt into a pile of goop. His face was serious as he danced, never taking his eyes off the other, though despite his concentration there was still a softness to his expressionn. LeFou looked surprised, but not unhappy. He fell right into step with the taller man and it seemed as if they were made to be holding each other. Oh that was so cheesy, wasn't it? But Stanley didn't care, because all he knew in that moment was that he was holding the man he had been falling for.

  
After the dance, Stanley excused himself and went straight for the bathroom. Checking that nobody was there, he took a towel and shoved his face into it. Tom walked in to witness his muffled shrieks and paused, waiting for him to finish, but that didn't happen any time soon. He stood there for a good five minutes before shaking his head and leaving. He had gone in to see how the dance had gone, but he figured he got his answer.

  
Stanley lifted his head and stared into the mirror. Had that really happened? His hands were still tingling for the touch, his heart still pounding. What now?

  
***

  
Stanley tried several times to ask LeFou out. It all ended in failure, with Tom in the background shaking his head while Dick tried to understand what was going on. Tom kept pushing him to try again, because gosh darn he couldn't stand dealing with this love sick puppy any longer. Sadly, things weren't going Stan's way, as he was a bit quiet and had never actually asked anyone out before. He was beginning to get s bit discouraged.

Some of the people in the office began growing concerned, noticing Stanley's lovesick attitude, and especially the signing and the distracted gazes and the bouts of moping. LeFou overheard a couple of guys talking around the water cooler about Stanley's "problem" and frowned, concerned. "Wait, what's wrong with Stanley?"

  
Tom looked over and raised one eyebrow. "You haven't noticed?"

  
LeFou's expression grew more concerned, and he felt a bit guilty. "No, why?"

  
Tom just shook his head and walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Long story."

  
***

  
After that LeFou began to pay more attention to Stanley, glancing at him from his desk as he walked by, or watching him during their meetings. One time he noticed Stanley wasn't sitting with Tom and Dick at lunch. He walked over, smiling. "Hey. Mind if I sit with you?"

Stanley looked up and nearly choked on his sandwhich. He took a moment to compose himself and LeFou wondered if he would need to administer thr heimlick. He put his tray down, frowning. "Stanley?"

  
Stanley took a deep breath and nodded, gesturing to the chair.

  
LeFou smiled a bit and sat down, picking up his fork. "So...how have you been? Are you...doing alright?"

  
Stanley paused a bit, then looked down and cleared his throat, "Yeah."

  
LeFou nodded. They say in silence for a moment, then LeFou began chatting with him about little things, telling him about his day, asking Stanley about his interests and hobbies. He smiled warmly the whole time, and seemed truly interested. Stanley hadn't seen him look at anyone like that since their old boss, who had been fired just before the staff party for corruption. Stanley had thought LeFou would be crushed, but he seemed to be staying strong, making the best of it. He really admired that. He looked great... Stanley's heart skipped a beat.

  
LeFou shifted a bit, "Hey you, you aren't...unhappy with me being the boss now, are you?" He leaned in a bit, lowering his voice, "I wonder if people around here like me very much, or respect me, you know? But I...I think you do. Am I wrong to assume that?"

  
Stanley stared at the other with wide eyes. He looked so vulnerable just then. He was open, honest, and he truly seemed to trust him. He swallowed hard, "Uh, no. I mean, that's not...that's not it. I definitely think you're qualified for this job and I think it suits you. It's way better than you being under that.... Well, it's just, he never seemed to appreciate you..." He trailed off, staring down at his sandwich.

  
LeFou let out a relieved breath and grinned, "I knew I could count on you, Stanley. Thank you..." He stood, grinning down at the other, "I've got to get back to work, but...I hope we can talk again soon...." He turned and left, biting his lip. His heart was racing and he was thinking about that dance they had shared. He had noticed Stanley bedore, sure, but not....not this way. But Stanley has always been loyal, and he had always been a bit different than the rest, he seemed to...he seemed to really notice him, to care... LeFou really needed that right now.

  
Back in the break room, Tom slapped an encouraging hand on Stanley's shoulder. "Hey, look at that! He's really taking a shine to you. You might have a chance after all!"

  
***

  
LeFou began to get a bit distracted. He didn't let it interfere with his work, of course, but he found it a bit difficult to concentrate around Stanley. He kept thinking about how it felt to have the taller man's arms around him as they spun around the dance floor, of how close they had been, of how good Stanley smelled... His face turned red and he buried it in his hands. He was in his office with the door closed and the blinds shut. But a knock brought him out of his thoughts. He composed himself and looked up, "Come in."

  
The door opened a crack, there was some muffled arguing, and then suddenly Stanley came bursting in as if shoved. The door swiftly closed behind him. LeFou blinked up at him and smiled. He was glad to see the other. Stanley looked down, to the side, back at LeFou, then adjusted his tie. "So, uh...."

  
LeFou stood and walked over to him, "Is there something...I can help you with?" He looked up at the other expectantly. Stanley felt his heart catch in his throat. He knew that Tom and Dick were standing guard upside the door. They had had enough of these two running around all doe eyed and we're trying to do something about it once and for all. He knew that they wouldn't let him out until he had made his move. He swallowed and cleared his throat, staring down into the eyes of the man that he had come to realised he loved. This was not just any simple crush. He truly, truly cared for this man. He wanted him to be happy, and if he could be happy with him... He found himself taking LeFou's hand in his, heart pounding like crazy. He was silent for a moment, staring at their hands in deep concentration.

"LeFou, I...." He tried to come up with the words. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, then he let it out slowly. He looked at the other once again, seeming to be more composed now, with a spark in his eyes that made LeFou's heart do flips. "I care about you...."

  
They were both silent for a moment. Stanley waiting expectantly, ready to explode, LeFou staring wide eyed, unsure of how to respond. "...Me?" He replied quietly.

  
Stanley nodded, tightening his grip on the other's hand just a bit. "Yes. I'd like to take you out for dinner some time."

  
LeFou's eyes widened. Was this really happening? He hardly had a chance to think before he found himself blurring out, "Yes, I'd love that."

  
It almost didn't register in Stanley's brain that his request had just been accepted. All this time trying, hoping, wondering, and here he was, holding LeFou's hand, asking him out, and getting...a yes. His eyes widened and then suddenly his face lit up and he grinned happily. He let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. I'm so glad."

  
LeFou felt like he might faint at the sight of Stanley's smile. He had never seen him smile like that before. He really, really wanted to kiss him right now... "Will you kiss me?" He spoke before even realizing what he was doing. Oh crap, no! That wasn't supoosed to be a thought he shared out loud! This was too soon. Now he'd surely scare away the other. How stupid could he be!

  
As he was mentally berating himself Stanley just stood stone still, staring at him. Crap of course, he has ruined it already. "I...I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I-" his words were cut short as Stanley leaned in and closed the distance between them, gently pressing their lips together. It felt like heaven, and both men were pretty sure hey we're dreaming.

  
LeFou looked up at the other as he drew away, face turning bright red. "You're, uh....you're, uh, good...good at that..." he stammered.

  
Stanley blushed softly as well and smiled a bit at how cute LeFou was when he was flustered. "So...I'll pick you up Saturday at 7?"

  
LeFou cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, which was still perfectly in place. "Yeah. That sounds perfect," he looked up at the taller man, grinning happily. He felt like he could do anything right now, like he could conquer the world, and Stanley felt just the same. Both men stood there for a moment, smiling at each other like absolute idiots.

  
"Then it's a date," Stanley smiled and brought LeFou's hand up to his lips, kissing it softly.

  
"It's a date..." LeFou repeated, a smile spreading across his face. "A date. I...couldn't be happier, Stanley." 

Stanley pulled LeFou close, wrapping his arms around him. "Neither could I, LeFou. Neither could I." 


End file.
